Moonlight Reveals All
by Shiruba Fokkusu
Summary: Zakuro takes the Mew Mews camping. The Reikai Tantei go camping. On the full moon. At the same place. Oh, what will ensue? Crossover, TMMYYH.
1. First Sign of the Moon

**Disclaimer:** Honey, if I owned either one of these, I wouldn't even _have_ an account on the internet

**Moonlight Reveals All**

**Chapter 1: First Sign of the Moon**

**

* * *

**

"It feels—different, you know, having _all_ the mewmews," Ichigo said, sighing contentedly.

"No more stalking…" Mint breathed, almost sadly.

"No more looking for marks…" Lettuce agreed.

"No more leaping to find new Mewmews…" Pudding said, happily, and added a cartwheel.

Zakuro walked in, and raised her eyebrows. "Why are you all moping around? It's summer!" thinking she was slightly irate, Ichigo looked up. Instead of anger or annoyance, there was sparkling playfulness in her eyes, and her hands were behind her back, probably hiding something…

"I thought we'd go camping," she said, pulling out five big backpacks, **(1) **each filled as much as possible.

"I've never known Zakuro to do this…" Ichigo whispered to Mint. Mint agreed silently, nodding her head.

"How… How did you come up with this… idea?" Lettuce asked uneasily.

Zakuro didn't smile or frown. She kept a straight face and said, "I had this booked since last year. I was _supposed_ to have the American, Brad Pitt, some other stars, and one of my producers come along, but since I had to quit the business, I have no one to go with. I didn't waste so much money on this particular camping area to end up going **alone.**" Even then, she didn't glare.

The expressionless eyes she wore were even worse than a glare, seeing as the star hardly ever glowered. Quickly, they all gave their consent to go. And… they were off.

* * *

"Full moon in three days, Hiei, Saturday," Kurama grinned ruefully. 

"So, fox?" the fire demon asked, sitting on Kurama's windowsill without a care in the world. Kurama didn't answer. There was really nothing significant about the full moon—except that Shuuichi Minamino morphed into the ruthless and cutthroat Yoko Kurama. Kurama was neither happy nor gloomy on this day.

It is the day his soul is freed, and also the day his human existence is in most danger. It is the day his mother is most likely to find Shuuichi as the Yoko, and also the day his tension and stress is cleared. It is the day he is free to hunt and act the way he was firstly born to act, but also the day his family and friends are most in danger of becoming Yoko's next victim.

There were definitely a lot of ups and downs to becoming Yoko once a month, but the main concern and danger of turning into the fox was that his mother could find him, hate him, reject him, and could be killed _by_ him. All her happiness could be drained away from her on that night. Or, the opposite could happen. Shiori might accept him, and then he could stop lying, protect her freely, and everything he wanted to help her with.

"Fox?" Hiei inquired. Kurama didn't respond immediately, but eventually nodded to show he had heard.

"If you want… Yusuke is going camping. Others are going too in around three days. You can go with them, and transform there. It would be easiest," Hiei muttered.

Kurama's eyes lit up with joy when he suddenly got up and rushed to the phone. "Yes, Astuko, it's me, Shuuichi. May I speak to Yusuke? Yes, I'll hold." There was then a brief pause. "Yusuke? Can I go camping with you on Saturday?"

On the other end, Yusuke was blinking out of confusion. "You want to? Okay… sure… we paid for the place by lot, and not people; I doubt the park officials will mind… if Shiori says yes."

"Thanks!" he said. Kurama whirled around, into the kitchen to find his mother already hard at work, cooking dinner.

"Okaasan?" he asked. Shiori nodded to show she was listening. "Yusuke invited me to go with him camping on Saturday. May I?" Shiori chuckled in a motherly way.

"Are you sure that young boy _invited_ you? From what I heard, you called him up, and asked him if he wanted to go camping. But……of course you can, as long as you brush your teeth every night, okay?" she asked. Continuing, she set down a warm pot onto the table. Kurama brightened. Not only did he get to leave when he became Yoko, but now he got to eat lasagna, an Italian food his mother rarely made.

He ate quickly, thanked his mother, and went back to his room to find Hiei on his windowsill. "I smell Italian. What are you hiding, Fox?" he growled.

"Lasagna!" Kurama said, as he ducked a figurine that was thrown at him. Right after he stuck out his tongue childishly, he found the figurine had been his crystalline imitation of the goddess Inari. "NOOOOO!" he lamented, but not loud enough so that his mother would hear.

He glared at Hiei, though ineffective because Hiei always seemed immune to that stuff. /If I can't intimidate him, I know what will./ "I'm telling Yukina." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't…"

"Yes I would!" Kurama shouted, racing past the fire demon in his window toward Genkai's temple.

Before the fox could get far, Hiei caught his collar. "Why are you acting like Yusuke and Kuwabara all of a sudden? The Yoko cannot possibly be this fired up," Hiei said, letting the redhead go.

Kurama rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Actually, I have no idea. It's the first time in ages I will be able to completely release the Yoko, so he must be really happy…" he muttered, mostly to himself than Hiei.

Something weird was going on. Why was Yoko so happy? The silver fox was more sly and observant than hyper and reckless. Actually, hyper and reckless was _nothing_ like him. So, why was the fox acting different?

* * *

"You three can pitch the tents, while Mint and I go to look for firewood," the purple-haired girl said authoritatively. Ichigo nodded, as Lettuce and Pudding started to set up camp. 

Zakuro and Mint had been walking and gathering wood for a while, sticking to a manmade trail. "Um, Zakuro?" Mint asked tentatively, stopping in her tracks, "Well, you didn't take us with you _just_ because you had booked this earlier. What's the ulterior motive?"

Zakuro kept walking, adjusting the wood in her arms. "I sensed something wrong in Tokyo. I don't know, like there was another mewmew. It happened about a month ago…I let myself transform into my other form, when the full moon was up. In that form, I… I felt as if there was another basking in the moonlight," she said.

Mint mouthed an 'oh!' before catching up to the other girl. How Zakuro could have sensed the energy of another mewmew was entirely past her.

Suddenly, a phone ring resounded through the forest. Zakuro flipped out a small silver cell phone, and answered it. "Moshi-moshi? Hai. Sure, but you have to bring your own tent. Okay. Ja," she said, putting it back into her back pocket.

Mint looked at Zakuro strangely before asking, "Dare—"

"Ryou and Keichiro," Zakuro answered, before Mint could finish her question.

"They're coming too?" Zakuro nodded yes to Mint's question, as they trekked their way back to the campsite.

* * *

"I can't get this tent up!" 

"I can't get this tarp…"

"You guys, I've already gotten _my _stuff up!"

Ichigo sighed. The tent just wouldn't stay up, and Lettuce's tarp couldn't stay still. Good thing Pudding had gotten the hang of it. She could do most of the work. Okay, **all** of the work. Oh well, right?

Ichigo and Lettuce were sitting on a log nearby the clearing when Zakuro and Mint came through a trail, trying to keep a hold of the firewood they had gathered.

"Ryou and Keichiro are coming too, just so you three know," Mint said, putting down the wood in a part that wasn't occupied with a tent or supplies.

"WHAAAAT?" Ichigo moaned, letting her head fall. Great. Just great. Keichiro was fine, but Ryou? Always finding a way to belittle or insult her, god! Why couldn't he stay at the café? **(2) **

"Oh well, it'll be fine, Ichigo. You know, you should've invited Masaya, now that I think of it," Lettuce said. Ichigo sighed. Of course, that would have at least made this more tolerable! How sad, Masaya probably could've taught Ichigo how to put up the tent.

* * *

Kurama looked out the left window of the car Yusuke had 'borrowed'. "Yusuke, we are camping at _Yamagachi?_" he asked. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, as far as I know, Yamagachi is pretty expensive. Reserved for millionaires and celebrities," he said, looking at the cute little manmade waterfall to the left. A sign in front of it read, '**Yamagachi Park**: Wild Paradise'. After that, it had a sign that said everything great about the area, including the wonderful abundance of fish in the river, slightly tamed bears, and a hotel not even a mile away just in case 'you lose the call of the wild'.

"My mom has ties to the Yakuza, remember?" he answered, unfazed. Kurama nodded. Of course! How could he forget about the Mafia? There was a special running about them on June 13, 2005 on National Geographic. **(3) **

Yusuke was driving with Keiko in the passenger's seat, giving him directions. Beside Kurama sat Kuwabara, who was gazing at the lovely young Yukina leaning on his right arm. Behind Yukina, Botan was playing an electronic game Yusuke had provided for her. Koenma was curled up next to her, sleeping like a baby **(4)**. Aw, isn't that cute? Meanwhile, Hiei was perched on top of the car, among the camping gear. He absolutely despised the thought of being 'chained,' as he had called it, to a seat inside a metal shoebox. It was like the electric chair to him, or something.

Soon, they reached the campsite. It was a quaint meadow, with other campers nearby. The Reikai Tantei got up to stretch, leaving Koenma behind to work on his beauty sleep. In almost no time, they had gotten two tents up, each able to provide shelter for four people. Using a bit of twig and wood, Hiei started a fire. Having a little fire demon is useful, eh?

"Well, we've got everything up, what's there left to do?" Botan asked.

Yusuke grinned, ear to ear. "First, we gotta wake Sleeping Beauty," he said menacingly.

"I feel sorry for Koenma," Keiko sighed, getting a towel just in case Yusuke resorted to the more classic bucket of water. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's arm, pulling him into the Sequoia.

Yusuke hovered over the seemingly harmless toddler, rubbing his hands together, and said, "It's time to wake up, my dear…"

* * *

**1**—You know, the big ones that you can see over peoples heads? 

**2**—It rhymes!

**3**—Seriously, I want to watch that, but I have to go to the Philippines on the eighth. Someone check it out for me, kay?

**4**—Sorry, that just popped into my head.

A/N: I don't know **why** I named it that, I just didn't want to leave it nameless. I'm sorry, I suck at humor. I know, don't try to make me feel bad. I won't update unless someone reviews other than my three friends, no offense to my only friends on the web. Heck, this will probably be less than five chapters. Anyway, as soon as I get a review from someone other than my three friends, I'll try to update. As long as it's after June 27, I think that's when I'm coming back. Ja mata ne!

Shiruba Fokkusu


	2. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: **No YYH or TMM characters were harmed in the making of this fic because the authoress doesn't own them. Simple.

**Moonlight Reveals All**

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo plopped down on a log in front of the fire. The day was starting to end, even though the sun hadn't begun its trip to the other side of the world. She sighed.

"Well, the tents are put up, the fire's going good, and Mint packed a mini-refrigerator, so we don't have to hunt, fish, or anything," Lettuce said, smiling. Everything was perfect, and all they had to do was relax.

"AAAAAAH!" a shout exploded from another campsite, continued by an incoherent fast-paced song.

"What was that?" Zakuro asked, darting out of a tent.

The four shrugged, and listened for more shouts. "Well, it's probably nothing. If someone were in trouble, the people around that campsite would have flocked over there by now," Mint concluded. Lettuce and Ichigo were quick to agree, but Pudding was energized with a new mischievous curiosity to know who had shouted.

"Pudding, trust us. If it's anything we need to know, then someone from another group would have already come to tell us," Ichigo said, too tired to get up.

Pudding slightly deflated **(1)**. "I guess so…" she pouted and instead used her penned up energy to open the marshmallow bag, making like fluffs of white scatter over the clearing. "Aw, man," she said, picking them up, sticking them on a twig, and heating it over the fire.

"Hey! You girls! There's a talking baby over here! Tell any other campers you see!" A brunette guy shouted, after running through their campsite.

"Yay! Let's go!" Pudding said, running in the direction he had come from, dragging her friends along.

* * *

Yusuke hovered over the demi-god, who was blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked before him. A smirk appeared on Yusuke's face, as he pulled something from behind his back. Now, in his hands was a cell phone. He tucked it into Koenma's pocket, and left, snickering.

"Did you do it?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing his hands together evilly. Yusuke nodded, the smirk never leaving his face.

"What _did_ you do?" Keiko demanded, her foot tapping, and the bucket being held over her right shoulder.

Yusuke's grin grew bigger as he took another cell phone out of his pocket. "You'll see," he said, trying to stifle laughs. He dialed in seven numbers, and put the phone to his ear.

"AAAAAAH!" a shout exploded from the Sequoia, continued by a fast high-pitched 'Bingo' tune **(2)**.

Yusuke then spoke into the phone, trying even harder not to burst out laughing. "Hello?" His voice was disguised like an old lady's nasally voice. "Yes, this is Megumi. Can I speak to Mr. Koenma? Okay, Sir, I must aware you of your taxes and your palace. Because you can't pay back the loan you spent on it, we will send a repossession man to get the deed. Thank You," Yusuke hung up the phone and sighed.

"Now, to wait," he said. In a mere second, Koenma came running out, in all his childish glory.

"I'm being evicted from my pala—wait…Father didn't use a loan to buy the palace! He didn't even _buy_ it! There are no repo-men in Reikai!" he shouted. That's when he realized people were staring at him. And staring. And staring. And God, why wouldn't they stop staring!

Yusuke grinned, and picked the toddler up. "I've got an idea," he murmured.

"Yeah, like all your other brilliant ideas," the prince answered, which was quite hard because he was trying to avoid people from looking at the amazing talking baby.

"Oi, stuff it pacifier-breath. Now, just play along," he said, taking something out of his pocket. Koenma gulped. Yusuke slipped something into the boy's shirt, making him shiver. "Now, when you feel me pinch you, start talking, okay?"

Koenma rolled his eyes, as Yusuke pulled a white ring attached to a white string attached to Koenma's shirt so that everyone could see. All in all, Koenma looked like a baby doll. At the same moment, he pinched the prince, and he started talking.

"Mama! I want milk!" he said, in a passable imitation of a doll. Everybody disheartened, as they realized the talking baby was a fake. They all left, probably to attend to their own campsites.

"I can't believe you'd do that. WHY!" Koenma almost shouted, but he was aware of the people nearby.

"Excuse me? Whatever do you mean?" Yusuke asked, faking innocence. Kuwabara lumbered over to Yusuke, laughing so hard, his eyes started to water.

"You know what I mean! And—hey, why'd they think I was a baby? I think I look a bit older than that…" he mumbled.

Kuwabara then couldn't hold it in. "Maybe they thought you were one of those fat babies!" At that, all the rest of their group was either stifling a giggle or laughing outwardly.

Botan, being the brave, compassionate Grim Reaper she is, came over to Koenma and said, "Sir, I don't think you're fat."

Koenma nodded. "Thank You, Botan. At least SOMEONE here has decency," he huffed.

"That's 'cause she likes you," the two idiots kept taunting him. This time, both grew a shade redder.

"OOOOOH! Is that the talking baby? WOW!" a little monkey-girl remarked, after seeing them all bicker.

"Eh? **(3)** Aw, shoot," Yusuke said, upon realizing the girl had heard and seen Koenma talk without pulling a string. Well, she was only a girl. At least it wasn't some smart, rich, or famous person.

Then and there, the Universe and Fate teamed up against the Reikai Tantei. The little girl came back, pulling a girl with glasses, a pocket-protector, and a bag full of books. Behind her was a shorter snobby-looking girl with expensive ugs and the latest designs for summer wear. And behind _her_, was the most famous and talented of people Yusuke had ever seen in person, Zakuro Fujiwara.

Yusuke gulped. Thankfully, the star's focus was not on the demi-god, but on Kurama. Wait, was that good? The girl seemed to _sniff_ him, and then whisper something to the rich girl. It seemed Kurama had heard what they tried to hide. Yusuke started to make his way to the fox, when the little girl stopped him.

"We could start a circus! I'll be an acrobat, he can be the amazing talking baby, and that redhead over there can be a kitsune!" Yusuke raised his eyebrows. Now, how would a girl know who Kurama is, unless she was a demon?

"And why do you think he's a kitsune?" he asked, playing his caution card.

"Because! She's pretty!" she answered. Yusuke couldn't hold it in, and neither could Kuwabara. They both started guffawing like the idiots they were.

That's when Hiei stepped in to clean up the mess. "That redhead is a he, and he's not a kitsune," he said, hostility absent from his voice.

"Oh," she said, sighing. There was nothing else to say, seeing as the other four girls were goggling at Kurama. Four? When did the redhead with the ponytails join in?

"Oi! Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, now really close to the fox. Making sure no one was looking, he whispered, "What did the famous one say to the rich one?"

Kurama didn't look at Yusuke, to create the illusion that he was talking to Keiko who was currently engrossed in reading about first aid just in case. "Actually, Yusuke, they're not very suspicious. They were telling each how er, cough cute I cough am," he said, blushing.

Yusuke elbowed him and looked at Zakuro. Surely the girl had seen guys as cute or cuter than Kurama on set, right? Or was it his kitsune charm?

"Fox, it is getting late. Soon, the moon will be visible," Hiei said, looking up at the darker shade of blue the sky had gotten.

"Right. It would be best if they leave, eh?" he said. He stood up, and addressed the girls. "Excuse me, but would it be too much trouble if you could just come back tomorrow morning?"

All five girls concentrated their eyes on Kurama, but he was used to it. "Okay, we'll come by tomorrow," the rich one said, pulling the rest behind her.

"Well, let's just hope they'll keep their word," Hiei said, hands in pockets. They were all thinking something different when the five shrunk into the forest.

* * *

The girls finally got to their campsite, not put down at all. Although the talking baby was a hoax (Pudding, however, really believed he was special), they had met the exact person Zakuro had sensed about a month ago.

"Pudding, why'd you call him a kitsune again?" Ichigo asked. All of them had been thinking it, but it would have been rude. Everybody knew in legends that kitsune were female or feminine. Telling that guy that he was a kitsune would admit telling him he was feminine.

"I thought he was a girl. Kitsune, he just… seemed like it, you know?" she asked them. They all knew what she was talking about. That irrefutable instinct that alerted each and every one of them that danger was nearby, or something more hazardous.

Zakuro sighed. She'd have to tell them sometime or another. "Listen. About a month ago, I felt an aura, a feeling of some kind while I was in my other form. I didn't know what it was, but now, I feel it again. It centered around the one with the spiky hair, and the redhead," she admitted.

"Exactly!" Ichigo exclaimed, "It probably wasn't as strong as your original feeling, but I think I felt it too." Lettuce and Pudding agreed, nodding their heads. Expectantly, they all looked to Mint.

"What? I was in Germany for a week last month. I doubt I would've felt something," she said in her defense. The others accepted her explanation.

They put out the fire, and got into their tents. It was then around nine o'clock, and Ryou and Keichiro hadn't yet come. "Didn't you say they were coming, Zakuro? Zakuro?" Mint asked. Zakuro was nowhere to be found. Instead, a long howl echoed through the night…

* * *

**1**—Think of a big orange and yellow helium-filled balloon, and some kid letting out some gas.

**2**—You know, There was a farmer who had a dog, and bingo was his name-o!

**3**—We were thinking of Canadian and American differences. Canadian--eh? Americans--huh? Japanese--ne?

A/N: Yay! Someone other than my friends reviewed! I'm so happy! I go by the names in the manga, and not the other names, like Fon Purin and Retatsu and Minto. And to answer my dear friend, um, erm, what was her name? Oh yeah, Thorn Willowfly, that was her name. I _was_ thinking about Kill Bill. She was on VH1 yesterday. Anyway, if it's badly written, I just wanted to get another chappie up before I leave for the Philippines. Ja mata ne!

Shiruba Fokkusu


	3. The Fox and the Wolf

**Disclaimer: **Hey, in Japan, I actually met the authors of Yu Yu Hakusho and Tokyo Mew Mew! They gave me the rights to both their anime _and_ manga! Yeah right… I do not own!

**Moonlight Reveals All**

**Chapter 3: The Fox and the Wolf**

**

* * *

**

"You _do_ know this is all your fault, right?" Keichiro asked, staring at his compass, as if it would turn into a giant flashing arrow pointing to the Mews Mews. Ryou rolled his eyes and asked, "How?" They would never find any of the girls.

"_Well, _it was you whodidn't want to bring the survival manual. _And_ youdidn't want to ask for directions," he answered without sounding too accusing. He then smiled, bringing back the attitude he usually had.

"Well, I can't do those things! Haven't you ever heard a stand-up comedian, Keichiro?" Ryou sniffed a bit snootily. Doing that, he scowled. "God, something smells like a car…"

Keichiro grinned as he pulled out a little green cardboard pine tree attached to a chain around his neck. "It's an air freshener**(1) **so that wild animals find it harder to smell us," Keichiro answered promptly. Ryou just rolled his eyes. They were hungry, lost, and irritated. The annoying scent didn't help either.

They continued walking for several more minutes, listening to any and every sound that could lead them to humanity. The slight rustle of a leaf, the crunch of a twig, the whistling of the wind, they paid attention to every noise. Including the howling of a wolf.

"Sounds like Zakuro," Ryou talked for the first time since they realized they were lost. Keichiro looked up to see a full moon and what seemed like a shadow flitting across the branches. He shook his head as he continued to stare at the compass. Nothing.

"Hello? I said, SOUNDS LIKE ZAKURO. Which means, let's follow the Mew Mew," he continued, anger evident in his voice.

"Don't crease your eyebrows, or you'll end up with more wrinkles," Keichiro responded mindlessly, trying to understand what the compass was saying.

Ryou sighed. What was it going to take to get that idiot to listen! "Keichiro? Keichiro! Yo! Why aren't you listeni—" Ryou stopped as he looked at what Keichiro had been staring at for the past few minutes. The compass was going crazy, with the arrow flitting every which way imaginable.

"We've been following this compass for the past three hours. Do you know why it doesn't work?" Keichiro asked, his bangs obscuring his face.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Keichiro sighed and plopped down on some dead leaves. He lifted his head and started laughing like a madman. "This _entire _area is covered with blankets of iron ore! **(2)**" He said, brushing away some leaves to reveal grayish black slabs that seemed to be part of the ground.

"Meaning—?"

"Meaning the iron ore has been obstructing the magnetic fields that—"

"No, the simpler version," Ryou said, still not understanding the fullness of the situation.

"The compass won't work in this area," he said simply, getting up and putting his compass back in his backpack. "Man, if only we had checked the area before we left, this wouldn't have happened."

Ryou shrugged, and put his hands behind his head. "Well, _my_ job was just to pack our stuff. So…"

"So, we'll still have to resort to a different way to find the campsite," Keichiro answered honestly.

Ryou nodded in understanding, and brightened up. "You _do_ know this is all your fault, right?"

* * *

"I'm bored. Why does Zakuro get to roam free?" Pudding asked, her chin resting on her hands. Zakuro had left only a few minutes ago, but it seemed like forever her.

"You can too," Mint said. Upon those words, Pudding yipped and darted into the forest. "Don't get lost, though!" She sprawled out on the dirt, wallowing in the fresh air and moonlight.

Silence reigned for a few more moments before Ichigo complained, "Where's the food?"

"In the refrigerator," Lettuce answered. Both got up, and took a peek inside the giant backpack. Ichigo unzipped it to find something bordering on an ATM/Vending machine.

"What is this?" Lettuce asked, inspecting the bright buttons and beautiful kanji written underneath hirigana, written under each. The machine was bigger than a normal television, but smaller than a washing machine.

"Well, it's not exactly a refrigerator. It's better."

"Then why call it a refrigerator?"

"I wanted you to carry it before I had to explain the complexity of it," Mint responded. She got up, purse in hand. She inserted a 500 yen bill and pressed a button. Groans, clangs, and crashes ensued from the machine, until, at the bottom, a bento box filled with sushi, rice, and chicken came out. Mint picked it up, and pressed a button near the place where she entered the bill. Underneath it, a few coins fell into something that looked like half a bowl protruding from the machine. It beeped, and a female mechanical voice stated, "Your change, 110 yen. Arigatou."

"There's noodles, teriyaki, shrimp, and loads of other stuff. Just read the name, and press a button," Mint explained, giving her friends each 500 yen. "Quite simple, actually. Just give me the change and don't order the soup. It takes forever."

Ichigo and Lettuce blinked. And then they blinked again. And then they heard a howl.

* * *

Zakuro ran freely through the forest, hair zipping past her shoulders, and the wind running alongside her. This is what it means to be free. Ah, to have the liberty to succumb to her animal instincts, it was wonderful! She paused a moment to rest and howled once at the moon.

Suddenly, something caught her ear. They twitched naturally, and rotated to find whatever had made the sound. Nothing. She sniffed the air, but for some reason, smelled only of the forest and Pine trees. She looked up to see a momentary dart of black cross the trees above. Well, that was certainly suspicious.

Zakuro listened to her instincts and followed the apparition noiselessly from the shadows of the trees. Funny, because that's exactly what he was.

* * *

"You owe me fox. You and your pocky, **(3)**" Hiei said, handing the red box to the silvery figure perched higher up on the tree. The Yoko tore off the top, leaving a white bag, also torn across the top. He reached in, and grabbed a single chocolate pretzel stick with his long nails. Eyes gleaming, he licked off most of the chocolate on one end. Delicately, he moved on until there was just the pretzel stick covered in saliva.

"That's really gross, you know that?" Hiei asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"It's training. I am a thief you know," Yoko answered, finally eating the stick. He paused and seemed to contemplate the pocky. "They don't taste as good when I'm Yoko."

Hiei rolled his little red eyes. "Training for what? Frenching a diamond?" He muttered.

"No, but… do you think these would taste better as blood-covered sticks? Chocolate isn't as sweet, you know, the whole demon thing?" he said, ignoring the underlying insult behind Hiei's words.

"Try it. You're allowed to hunt the game here," he said. Yoko nodded. Hiei was right. Blood-covered pocky would taste MUCH better than chocolate-covered.

Yoko leaped deeper into woods, far away from Hiei, and surveyed the area. The surrounding land seemed void of any wildlife, but, to his superior demon senses, the woods were filled with sounds and smells of animals. He could tell that there was a raccoon not far away, a squirrel even closer, an owl a little farther, and a wolf—right below him?

Yoko looked down to see a purple-haired wolf demon below him. Wait, she didn't smell like a demon. A cross between a wolf and human, perhaps? What an odd combination…but for some reason, that seemed impossible.

The girl who was half wolf, half human seemed to pause, and then looked up. Her eyes locked onto his, as neither could peel their eyes away. Yoko touched ground as if in slow motion, and continued to stare at the wolf-girl who also seemed infatuated with the fox.

"May I ask as to whom I am making my acquaintance to?" Yoko asked tilting his head and crossing his pale arms. The girl had long purple hair, and was wearing… quite suggestive purple clothing. Just like a normal demon, she had wolf ears and a wolf tail. The only odd thing was her scent, and it was starting to intrigue the fox demon.

The girl raised an eyebrow, and chuckled a little. "An odd predacite, probably from a fox, right?" she said, eyeing his ears and tail. Silver, silver, pale white, silver, silver. The predacite in front of her was entirely silver, excluding his golden eyes. Talk about obsessed. Kish must have been bored tonight.

Yoko was confused. Well, who wouldn't be, after being called a 'predacite'? She knew he was a fox. Maybe predacite was her way of saying fox. "I asked you a question. You should answer," he said, reaching into his silver hair.

"I, sir fox, am a Mew Mew," she said, as her eyes narrowed at his pale hand reaching into his silvery locks. She jumped backward, probably to either run away or to reveal her weapon. Unfortunately, he didn't have a chance to see what, as a monkey swung into him, knocking him, hard, into a tree. The last thing he saw was the monkey staring at him, as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"Did I do something wrong?" Pudding asked, staring at the fox demon.

"I—I don't know. Let's bring him back to camp. Maybe Ryou and Keichiro are there by now," Zakuro said, lifting the unconscious predacite.

Pudding nodded in agreement. About halfway there, Pudding spoke. "Zakuro, why don't we finish him off, if he's a predacite? And how'd you know that he wasn't a she?" Pudding asked her.

"Because he was here a month ago. Kish doesn't activate a predacite unless he wants it to fight us. This is the exact same scent from a month ago. Plus, he didn't know who I was. If he was a _real_ predacite, he would have attacked without question, yet he was being cautious and wary. I just think that something may be wrong here," Zakuro answered. And then she added, "He was flat."

Pudding didn't argue. Well, mostly because a midget guy with really spiky hair jumped in front of her. Before anyone spoke, the midget jump toward Zakuro and gracefully had the silver guy out of Zakuro's arms. "Names." he demanded, more than asked.

"Mew Mews," Zakuro said, striking an elegant stance.

The boy also stroke a stance, pulling out his sword. "I'm guessing you wish for a battle," the boy said

"You read my mind."

* * *

**1**—Is that spelled right?

**2**—Got the idea from the movie, "Without a Paddle", but I'm not sure if I got the facts right.

**3**—Seriously, I bought a bunch of boxes of those from Japan, and I'm in love.

A/N: Yoko sounds weak for some reason, but it's that thing, I think it's called poetic license, or something… I'm sick while I'm writing this, so give me some leeway. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, and I'd especially like to thank a reviewer who read my bio and responded to the **Important: Must Read** section of it. Special thanks to Kuro-Mei and Kairivoosh, who reviewed on my other story, Drowning in Memories.


	4. Fight and Flight

**Disclaimer: **I do not need a disclaimer! I own everything! Haha… HAHA! Oh wait, that's in my imaginary world where me and my friends rule the world and my enemies are self-absorbent snobs. Hey, my enemies _are_ self-absorbent snobs! Anyway, in this world, everything in this story (besides the plot, though I doubt there was ever one to begin with) belongs to the people who made Yu Yu Hakusho and Tokyo Mew Mew.

**A/N: PLEASE READ **The POVs change every paragraph until you get to the part that says it's just Hiei's POV. If it's making it confusing, say so in a review and I'll try to change it.

**Moonlight Reveals All**

**Chapter 4: **Fight and Flight

**

* * *

**

Hiei dropped the unconscious body of Yoko Kurama into a nearby tree, and lunged at the 'Mew Mew', sword and all. She tried dodging him, resulting in a cut on her arm. She crouched on the ground to give her wound a split second attending-to. Finding it not to be a fatal wound, she got up.

-

Zakuro glared at the spiky-haired boy, never taking her eyes off him. "Contact the others," Zakuro told Pudding in a voice that commanded obedience. Once Pudding was gone, Zakuro took out her own weapon. "Ribbon Zakuro SPear**(1)**" She yelled, declaring her attack **(2) **The boyexpertly dodged whatever effects the attack would have had with his expert demon senses.

-

"Weak," he muttered, bored. If this was the only challenge for the night, he'd have to laugh at the Yoko when he woke up. Seriously, a seasoned Yoko getting knocked out by an eight year-old wasn't something you see every day. Hiei's reveries were cut short by a surprise attack from the wolf girl. Hiei blinked. None of her attacks really had anything to do with being a wolf. Not anything with the claws, or teeth, or anything. It was like she was a wolf-girl without wolf powers but with more psychic-type abilities. Like with the whole Sensui thing.

-

Zakuro continued her 'onslaught' if you could call it that. No matter what she threw at him, he was able to either dodge it or block it by spinning his sword. Why was Pudding taking so long to gather the rest of the Mew Mews? Zakuro launched another attack that ended up making a beautiful tree fall. So much for saving the earth. The boy seemed bored, and then, as if fed up with the lack of a challenge, he finally attacked. The blow from his sword completely caught her off guard as she flew into another tree. Since when were there so many stinking trees in this forest!

-

The girl winced as she slid down from where she had the impact. She got up again, only to use those annoyingly purplish attacks. The more Hiei dodged, the more the girl became frustrated. Hiei allowed himself a smirk. Just one smirk lasting one second. Making people angry were fun. But as fun as this was, he had to end it to bring Yoko back to camp. The fight had lasted about an hour, and he really needed to find the pocky Yoko had left with him.

_**Just Plain old Hiei's POV**_

"As fun as this has been, I must take my leave," he said, sounding rather like the Yoko. He disappeared from view, running at a breakneck speed back to camp. That's when he realized it. The girl would recognize him from the camp, and his cover would be blown. She would tell her little 12 year-old friends, and they'd come storming into their campsite, demanding to see Yoko. Hiei sighed angrily.

Hiei continued his way back, something bugging him. It seemed he had forgotten something. Pausing for a moment, he took stock of the situation. He was okay, the empty pocky box that had been lost before was safely tucked into one of his many belts, and his sword was okay. If he had everything, why did he feel he had forgotten something? Or maybe, something else…

* * *

That boy just fled from battle! Just ran away like the real coward he was! Sure, he was winning, but something must have changed. Zakuro turned around, right when Pudding bowled into her.

"Must you always do that?" Zakuro asked, a little angry. Pudding shrugged sheepishly, as the rest of the Mew Mews came into sight, already transformed.

"I thought you said this was urgent, Pudding?" Ichigo asked, confused. Ichigo glanced around, looking for the impending doom Pudding had told them about. She turned to Zakuro, who was currently deep in thought. Zakuro had a hand on her chin, staring at a tree. She bent down closer to inspect it. Her eyes widened and then looked confused. She motioned everybody nearer, as she continued to examine the bark.

Mint followed Zakuro's eyes, as all of them ended staring at nothing but bark. "The bark here is fine. Look down here," Zakuro said, as she picked up a pretzel stick covered in chocolate. Scattered around it were other sticks, except one, which was devoid of chocolate but covered with an unknown substance. The five weren't about to touch whatever it was, either.

She stopped thinking as she heard a groan from up in a tree. They looked up to find something rather strange. Firstly, if that spiky-haired boy wanted to leave, why didn't he take his friend?

* * *

Yoko! He had left the fox in the tree! All this was for that pest and he had forgotten him in a god-forsaken tree!

Hiei mentally kicked himself and sped back to the battleground. God, the wolf-girl was still there! Using his extra senses, he got into the tree with the Yoko in it. The much harder part was that the silvery strands were tangled in the branches. Why didn't he just gel it like himself and Yusuke? Or get a haircut. He pulled on a more stubborn strand, and got it out just in time to fall out of the tree headfirst, as an annoying high-pitched tone rang in his ears.

He landed head-first in a small pile of pocky, as his ears continued to ring. Yoko was flat on top of him, but his nose was twitching. It was twitching like there was no tomorrow! A few seconds later, his eyes popped open to reveal his amber eyes. His nose continued to twitch, until he closed his eyes. Suddenly, the fox flipped Hiei over to reveal the collection of chocolate-covered pretzel sticks.

"Pocky!" he shouted, as he plopped down, picked one up, brushed it off, and ate it whole. After he had finished chewing, he picked up another and looked up to make sure there was no pocky still stuck in the branches. Satisfied, he started on his third pocky of the night, as something caught his eye. He paused hesitantly.

"You're that wolf-girl!" he shouted, still not getting up from where he sat.

"Is that a predacite?" Ichigo asked Mint.

Mint shrugged. "I don't know, but he's cute!"

"He?" Lettuce joined in.

"Yeah! He's flat, and, look at those muscled arms!"

"He looks much better than Masaya."

"No he doesn't! Masaya is the best, cutest, foxiest guy in the world!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to interject. That title belongs to _me_," the Yoko said in that silky voice he possessed. He had somehow made his way from sitting two feet in front of the girls, to having his muscled arms around Ichigo and Mint's shoulders. He seemed much taller, compared to the two girls.

Ichigo shrugged his arm off, turned away and muttered, "At least Masaya isn't addicted to _pocky_." She said it quietly, so that only she would be able to hear the last remark.

"It's a curse," Yoko said, as Ichigo clamped her mouth. How could he have heard that! She had purposely turned around so that he wouldn't hear her comment.

Hiei rolled his eyes, and pulled on Yoko's arm. "You are wasting time, and it's almost midnight. Botan is looking for us with that whistle of hers."

"So that was that annoying ringing in my ears when I woke up…" Yoko said, stroking his chin. "Okay, I'm convinced. The bird-girl is starting to drool, anyway." In a split second, they seemed to disappear.

"Well, at least we know who the predacite guy hangs out with," Zakuro said. The other Mew Mews stared, not knowing what she meant. "The short boy was with that 'talking baby', remember? Well, if we go to their campsite, see who else is missing, then that missing person could be the silver guy, since he's not a predacite."

"I get it! Maybe he's like us, you know, he has a secret identity type of thing." Lettuce said, the idea dawning on her. They all mouthed an 'oh' as the puzzle pieces came together.

They remained silent, each contemplating the one question. The last of life's mysteries floating in their minds. "Why does everyone have an alter-ego?"

* * *

"We screwed up," Yoko said, running alongside the black blur known as Hiei.

Hiei's eyebrows migrated to his bandanna, which wasn't much, considering you barely see his eyebrows under his bandanna anyway. "**_We?_** If I recall correctly, it was the silver kleptomaniac pocky-addict who screwed up," he answered. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Made me go back to get his pocky—Shiori must've dropped him on his head when he was born."

"Actually, if that was the case, then the _Shuuichi_ me would be messed in the head. For _Yoko_ me to be messed in the head, that would require someone from my first life to have dropped me," he said. Before Hiei could answer, he added, "And yes, I do believe someone dropped me when I was a child, and yes it was on the head, and yes, it was on a stone floor. Happy?"

Hiei shrugged. Then, he just _had _to put his two cents in. "Not when I have to play delivery boy for a silver kleptomaniac pocky-addict."

"Oh where, o where has my little fox gone, oh where, oh where could he be?" Yusuke started singing, terribly bored. It was a nursery rhyme, and he had distinctly remembered seeing a commercial where a bunch of little midgets were singing, and then changed which nursery rhyme right when it got to the good parts.

* * *

Botan had blown the whistle a few minutes ago, so the two demons should've been back at camp already. Although it wasn't morning, they needed to know where the demons were, seeing as the _Yamagachi_ included more than 100 acres of woods **(2)**.Yusuke, having the attention span of a goldfish, **(3) **switched to the next song that would have been the commercial. "Midget and fox went up the hill to fetch a pail of pocky. Hiei fell down, and broke his… man, what was that word? Hiei fell down and broke his clown, and Kurama went tumbling after."

"Yusuke, PLEASE. Please, if not for me, but for your brain cells, shut up!" Keiko said, exasperated. He had gone on and on and on, singing nursery rhymes, half of which made no sense at all.

"God, okay, Keiko." Thankfully, he stopped, only to start on another commercial centering on music. "Tell me how am I supposed to live without you!" Then switched to another song, "These dreams about you, don't want to close my eye—AAH! Ouch, Keiko. You could have just _asked _ for me to shut up…" He grumbled.

"Really, I've heard a tone-deaf toad demon sing better than you. And it was dead," Hiei said, walking into the vicinity, followed closely by Yoko.

"Guess who we ran into?" Yoko asked, piquing everybody's interests. "Those five girls from earlier," he told them.

Koenma looked up. "You mean those five _hot_ girls?" Everybody stared at him. Whenever a thousand-year-old deity calls a bunch of teenage girls _hot _you know someone dropped him on the head when he was a kid.

* * *

**A/N: **I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long! I've been in a depressing/writer's block/lack of imagination stage, so deal with it. Plus, it was my birthday, and I **_LOATHE _**my birthday. I don't know why, I just do, so don't ask. Okay, whoever checks out this story has to check out **Kurama and the Chocolate Factory** I'm helping a friend, Thorn Willowfly, on her account. Please review! I'm desperate enough to accept flames!

**1**—I'm not sure if this is the right attack, because I don't own ANY tokyo mew mew, I just leeched them from my friends.

**2**—Seriously, who do people always do that? Why do they name their moves and then shout them before they attack?

**3—**Haha, Winnie the Pooh. I don't own that either.

**4—**Goldfish have the attention span about five seconds. I think I knew that from a joke I once heard.


End file.
